


Nickelodeon

by reenjames



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Dapper Boy, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Jameson/Reader, Playful teasing, Sign Language, Silent Movies, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenjames/pseuds/reenjames
Summary: Jameson surprises you with an adventure one night when you visit him at the Ego House.





	Nickelodeon

**Author's Note:**

> The Dapper Boy needs some more love! I really like the idea that he's extremely gullible and that gets him in all sorts of trouble with the other egos and on his own.

Jameson had that grin on his face when you walked into his room. That grin that told you he has an evil plan. Not Anti-level evil, more of a “toddler eagerly waiting around the corner to scare mom” kind of smile. This man couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt a soul, let alone look menacing.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Anti, Jameson; he’s rubbing off on you. What’s that smile for?” You asked plopping down onto the worn beanbag chair the newest ego had inherited from the common room when he first showed up. The fuzzy blob of fluff fascinated Jameson; they didn’t have anything remotely like it in his time and the rest of the egos were more than happy to get that monstrosity out of their sight.

 _Wouldn’t you like to know? I do have one question though._ Jameson signed to you from where he sat across the room on his bed.

When he moved into the ego house, Seán introduced Jameson to everyone, walking him through the house. Thankfully, Chase had invited you over for an impromptu gaming session or you wouldn’t have met Jameson until much later. When Seán introduced you to each other, you remember Jameson’s surprised smile as you signed your name and greeted him with an enthusiastic handshake. Naturally, you two had been fast friends ever since.

“Alright, hit me with it.”

 _How would you feel,_ he asked. _About going for an adventure? Just you and me._

You were surprised that he was being so forward. He was the biggest homebody you had ever met. Privately, you suspected that he may be nervous and maybe a bit frustrated because he often couldn’t go out without having difficulty conveying his thoughts. This is why you and he had become known among the egos for your movie nights. Schneep and Chase teased you two mercilessly, calling you ‘The Lady and the Tramp’ after they had caught you two snoozing through the movie, insisting there was something more to your friendship. You and Jameson still laugh about that, but secretly love the nicknames. Charlie Chaplin was a shared love and many a night was spent watching his films; you were more than happy to be the Lady to Jameson’s Tramp.

“I’m always up for an adventure. Where do you want to go? The mall? The park? The -” He cut you off with furrowed brows and a vigorous shake of the head. You crossed your arms and cocked an eyebrow.  
            

_Do you trust me?_ He questioned nervously, confidence flagging as he fidgeted with the end of his mustache.

Smiling warmly, you assured him, “Always.”

Grinning, he hopped up from the bed, straightened his waistcoat, and bounded over to you. He offered his hand and pulled you to your feet. His nervousness was replaced with an infectious giddiness and you could feel your cheeks already to start to ache from your smile. You hadn’t seen him this excited since Seán had surprised him with a cell phone one day, telling him that he could text as much as he wanted. Not so surprising was the fact that he sent texts well thought out and eloquently composed like you have never seen before.

Thankfully, Brighton was a fairly walkable town because neither of you drove. Jameson led you down the streets with determination, only looking to you occasionally. He hadn’t said a word so far. You suspected that he was still anxious about the night he’d planned; he had no reason to be. You bumped him with your shoulder and gave him a sly grin as he looked taken aback. Jameson returned your smile with an answering nudge.

 _We’re almost there._ He hurriedly signed. You took a sharp turn into an alley with dated cobblestones, passing a shotgun-style pub that couldn’t have been larger than your restroom. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t a little nervous now. Yes, you trusted Jameson, but he was also extremely gullible. If he had unintentionally made another shady Craigslist deal, at least you’d be there to help, but you couldn’t -

Your thoughts were interrupted when you collided with Jameson, who had stopped short in front of an unassuming shopfront with a sign that ominously had no name, just a number: 5. Jameson steadied you, gripping your upper arm with a wide smile.

 _This is it! I found this place when I was trying to clear my head one day. It’s a -_ Jameson signed a word you’d never you seen; well that had never happened before. _Let me show you._

Jameson led you through the door and into what looked like a boutique hotel lobby; the tingle of the bell at the top of the door followed you in to the foyer. The person sitting behind the raised desk was reading a book so thick it could double as a doorstop. She looked up and smiled immediately as she recognized Jameson.

“Jameson! Wasn’t expecting you today. You here for the double feature?” The women set down her book and gave him her full attention.

 _Yes, for two please, thank you_. Jameson told her with a shy smile, then handed over a five pound note.  She handed two tickets to him in exchange and plopped back down on her chair.

“Enjoy! Let me know if you need anything. The show starts in 10 minutes; you’re just in time! Have fun!” She sent us away with a wink.

Rolling your eyes, you followed Jameson through another door and into a small, twenty seat theatre. He lead you to the center of the theatre and sat down carefully, sighing as he relaxed into the cushion of the seat. You sat next to him with a huff and put your feet up on the back of the chair in front of you. There were no other people in the room, so you made yourself comfortable.

“Ok, what is this place? Some independent theatre that only shows super artsy films? Are you making me sit through another one of those Avant Garde French films? Actually, I wouldn’t mind seeing more rippling, French manflesh.”

Jameson smacked your knee and looked as affronted as he could with a grin that reached ear to ear. _No, not even close. I thought you might like this place. It’s a -_

There’s that word again. “I don’t know that word. Will you teach it to me?” You scootched up in your chair and turned to face him. Jameson looked surprised, but eagerly turned to face you as well.

 _Ok...think of it like -_ he signed the word for silent - _plus -_ then the sign for cinema. _Only these films are short. This place shares a name with that television channel that shows a sponge befriending a sub-nautical squirrel._

"Nickelodeon?! Jamie, I didn’t know you watched SpongeBob! Did Chase put you up to that?” You couldn’t help but giggle at the image of Jameson with his eyes glued to the screen as he learned about the Magic Conch and Plankton’s plans for world domination.

 _He didn’t ‘put me up’ to anything._ He signed sassily. _It’s a great show that satirizes many of the great physical comedians from -_

“Ok, ok, I’m just teasing you,” You settled back into your seat cushions and shot him a sly smile. You shouldn’t have been surprised that he didn’t catch onto your sarcasm, but apparently he had to practice more to catch up to the likes of you and Schneep. Jameson rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting back in his respective seat. “So, what’s playing anyway?”

_This month they’re showing Norma Shearer films; that’s why I brought you here now. I’ve been coming here for a while after I stumbled upon it one night while wandering the streets after Anti was throwing another one of his tantrums. I think you’ll like Ms. Shearer; you and she are very much alike._

The theatre lights dimmed as you and he shared a genial smile. You were thankful the lights lowered then while your cheeks were radiating with heat. Relaxing in your seat, you prepared to watch what Jameson believed to be your silent-era doppelganger. You silently vow that this adventure would definitely become the first in the line of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there really is a nickelodeon in Brighton, but the town sure does seem conducive to it. Also, if you're curious about any Charlie Chaplin or Norma Shearer films, you won't regret watching them. I promise!
> 
> Drop a comment if you feel like talking! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
